Micromechanical components, in particular acceleration sensors, are known in which a seismic mass is suspended on a substrate by spring elements. As a result of an acceleration parallel to the surface of the substrate, a deflection of the mass can be caused which is measured using an appropriate measuring method. In this context, it is also known to limit the deflection of the mass by a limit stop.